


Lifesaver

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Nick is a paramedic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hopefully I can write an actual story this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judy gets injured. Nick gets to help her.AU where Judy solved the nighthowler case by herself, and Nick is a paramedic.





	1. Part 1

“Guys, to the ambulance!” Nick jumped out of his seat and rushed through the door to the paramedic’s room, following his driver, a pig called Stevens. He always went by Stevens, Nick figured that his first name must be something weird or embarrassing. 

“We’ve been called by the cops to say that they’ve got an officer with a gunshot wound and two perps with other injuries”. The speaker, an ibex, went on as the five mammals in white uniform clambered into the back of the ambulance.

“The officer is an rabbit, so Wilde and Mercer, you take care of her.” Nick nodded at the pudu he had been assigned with. They exchanged a little fist bump.

-

The ambulance stopped and the crew leapt out into an alleyway, following Mercer. It was a warm night and the sounds of the city were very much there. Nick saw the officer sitting down against a wall with a wolf holding her flank. 

“Thanks, we can take it from here.” he said to the wolf, getting down on his haunches in front of the bunny. There was still enough light to clearly see the rabbit’s wounds. Mercer came over and set down a kitbag. Nick grabbed some antiseptic. The bunny squirmed as he applied it; she was clearly in pain but trying to hide it.

“Shhhhhhhhh, stay calm, the pain’ll be gone soon.”

“Prognosis?” Asked the pudu, taking a gauze in his hooves.

“The bullet’s lodged in the shoulder bone, but there’s not enough bleeding for it to have hit anything major.” Mercer handed him a syringe full of a clear liquid.

“Try not to bite your own tongue, this one’ll hurt.”

-

Judy felt herself be lifted onto a stretcher and into the ambulance but, somehow, also felt like it wasn’t her being carried off. She felt somehow detached. Darkness crept up to the edges of her vision as she stared at the fox standing above her. She felt a small amount of fear, but then she pushed it back. _I thought you got over that after the nighthowler case, Judy_. But also there was another that looked at him with something else. Again, she pushed it down. _You have a boyfriend_. It was getting hard to think, like her train of thought had been doused in treacle. 

He is kind of cute, though.

-

She awoke in a hospital gown in a hospital bed with a hospital smell in her nose. She cranked her eyes open and saw her boyfriend, Mark, a handsome rabbit with a dark grey coat.

“Judy, you’re awake! I was so worried when I got a call from the hospital. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad I’m okay too.”

“What happened?”

“Can’t tell you all the details, you’ll have to watch ZNN for that, but the was a plot to assassinate the Ammerian ambassador to Zootopia. We thought we had them, but they figured something was up and bolted. Me and Wolford chased them into an alley, tranquilized them both but I got shot in the process.” Mark’s face was one of concern, but there was anger there too.

“Are you sure this is what you want to keep doing? Every time you’re involved in a big case you seem to get shot, stabbed, dropped off buildings or set on fire. It’s dangerous for a rabbit in your line of work.” He scooted up the bed, looking directly into her eyes. “Judy, I make enough to cover for the both of us. Why don’t you leave all this danger behind, and we can have a litter together? Most does your age are past that already.”

“You know I can’t do that. This has been my dream since I was five, before that even. I always knew it’d be dangerous.”

“And I can’t keep this up, you getting injured. You never think about what it’s like for me. I know your dream, but mine’s to start a family, maybe move to the Meadowlands, or even out in the country. That’s my dream. And, it pains me to say this Judy, but if you can’t compromise, let me live my life too, I don’t think I can stay with you.” Judy didn’t say anything, just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Goodbye Judy. I’ll let you get your things for our apartment once you’re out of here.”


	2. Part 2

The gentle beeping of Judy’s heart rate monitor was interrupted by Chief Bogo striding through the door. The was followed by a golden-furred puma.

“Hello, Judy.” He said, without emotion. “Good to see you aren’t to badly injured.”

“Hi, chief. And hello to…?”

“Agent Spike Blaszinski. Nice to meet a hero like yourself.” The puma purred the words, giving Judy a small grin.

“Agent Blaszinski is from the Ammerian Federal Investigations Office. They’ve connected the plot you discovered to a group they’ve had their eyes on for quite a while now, and because of the attack on their ambassadorial staff it’s been put under their jurisdiction.” Judy was shocked. She had been the one who found out about this, she should get to finish her investigation!

“I need to get everything that you found out about the plotters. As you could imagine, they haven’t been too cooperative with me.” 

“The attack was in Zootopia! Why does he-” Bogo cut her off.

“The embassy is, legally speaking, Ammerian soil. And since the murders were planned to be carried out on their soil, that makes it their problem. I’m expecting you be be helpful, Judy.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Blaszinski interjected.

Bogo continued. “Even despite that, you’re in no fit state to continue with the case. The doctors have said that you probably won’t be able to use your left arm at all for a few weeks. You were shot for god’s sakes!”

Judy scowled.

There was a couple of seconds of charged silence before the puma spoke up.

“So, Hopps, how did you find out about the plot?”

-

Judy was never the most patient of mammals. She always wanted to DO something about all her problems.

The trouble came when doing nothing was how she solved her problems.

She was being discharged from the hospital today, but it would be several weeks before she could get back to her job. To her, that sounded like hell; she had only been out for two days and she was already impatient. _You would think that you would learn to cope with this with how often you get injured, Judy_. But usually her injuries were more minor than a gunshot wound.

She found herself reliving the last moments a lot, how she had chased the would-be assassins down the staircase on the side of the building, rushing ahead of Wolford how she had shot one before getting hit herself, allowing one of the three to slip away before her partner caught up with her. How the wolf had bared his teeth at the one who shot her, how the fox paramedic with the beautiful deep green eyes had stopped her from bleeding out. _Getting the hots for a fox Judy, are we? What would your parents think?_ Well, she already knew the answer to that. Back in high school she had had a crush on a cougar, Bobby Catmull. She told one of her sisters, who promptly fed it into the Hopps family gossip mill and soon she was getting told by her parents that relationships outside of one’s species was against what God had intended and not something a self-respecting doe like her should be considering and why did she think that he would care about her since he was just some dirty predator. She had been teased about that for years afterward, but she still never quite stopped thinking about him, his claws, his teeth, how it would feel to be held by those by strong predator arms. Snap out of it, Judy. He’s probably already forgotten about you.

But what if he hasn’t?

-

“Yeah, you’re good to leave. Just keep the cast on and don’t strain your arm, okay? Take care.” 

-

Judy skipped down the hallway, finally she could leave the hospital!

Oh shit. Mark kicked me out.

She began frantically searching her mind for what to do. Stay with one of her co-workers? Maybe see if her any of her family in the city could spare a couch?

She was so caught up in her thoughts as she walked out of the front door that she didn’t notice the fox right in her way. She walked straight into him and fell back onto her butt.

The fox turned around to face her. “Oh, shit, sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I wasn’t looking where is was going. I’m lucky I didn’t fall on my arm!”

“Hey, are you the rabbit cop that got shot the day before yesterday?”

“That’s me!”

“Are you Judy Hopps?”

“Yep.”

“Oh wow, that is so cool! I got to patch up THE Judy Hopps.” His face changed into a smirk. “Pity I can’t get an autograph with your arm all messed up. Let me just say, as a pred, how thankful I am for stopping Bellwether. I thought I might lose my job or worse during those days.”

“Well, it’s what I do. You save people too.”

A beat.

Judy donned a slightly awkward expression. “Heyyy, there’s something I need a bit of help with…”

“Sure, what is it?”

“My boyfriend just kicked me out, would you let me stay on your couch or something for a few days?”

“Oh, definitely.” He pointed his thumb back at the hospital. “I’ve just finished my shift, do you want to come now?

“Don’t have anything else to do, so sure, yeah.”

“Come on then!” The fox turned around and started towards the car park.

The bunny hopped up to his side. “I haven’t asked you your name yet.”

“Nicholas Wilde, esquire, at your service.” He sketched a little bow. “But please, call me Nick.”

“Nice to meet you, Nick.”

“Nice to meet you too, carrots.”

“HEY!”

-

The first thing Judy noticed about Nick’s apartment was the smell. The scent of male fox was everywhere. Judy would have taken a deep breath to take it all in, but that would come across a bit… weird. It was three room affair, with a bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen/living room. A widow afforded a view where you could just about make out the Rainforest District. There wasn’t a dining table but there were stools on both sides. A semi-tattered couch sat opposite a new-ish TV. The walls were painted a earthy terracotta colour that reminded Judy of the Hopps burrow. It was cozy, and not in the cynical way an estate agent would use that word.

“You like?” Nick asked her.

“Yeah, it’s great!”

“Glad you like it! I’m going to get some shut-eye, there should be a spare key in the bowl next to the door, and the password for the wi-fi is on the box.” He walked into the bedroom and shut the door, but opened it back up and popped his head around. “See you!”

He re-closed the door and Judy heard him hit the mattress with an audible thunk!

Judy got out her phone and began typing a message to Mark to ask when she could come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day update! Am I not amazing!
> 
> Frankly though I'm disappointed that this has gotten less attention than my previous fic, which if I'm being honest was a bit shit.
> 
> I'll be posting more soon so stay turned!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, please give it to me. I'd prefer everyone be honest than try to avoid hurting my feelings.
> 
> Also if you haven't already, go read the new chapter of Zootopia Omnibus by twocentnuisance. That he/she is writing fanfiction here instead of global bestsellers astounds me.


End file.
